She Will Be Loved
by kycampbell100
Summary: Oliver Queen is the father to a little girl. She was born early and is in the N.I.C.U. due to being born 12 weeks premature. (Now I need your helping picking the direction to go, so this is a crappy summary, but please read this anyway.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea after my nephew was premature a couple of days ago. I haven't really had time for writing between school work, checking on my sister to see how she is doing with the whole process, and of course visiting my little nephew, which I must say he is the most adorable baby I have ever seen, but I may be a little bit biased. **

"How is she doing man?" Oliver Queen turned to his best friend, a worried look etched over his face. He shook his head before putting it down in the palms of his hands. It is the only thing he can do to hide the tears that keep coming at the mention of events of the day.

It all started normal. They woke up beside each other. Both placing their hands on her stomach while Oliver spoke to their baby making it kick like crazy. They both decided to keep the gender of their baby a surprise. The only person to know the gender is Thea, and that was so she could decorate the babies room so it would be all ready for when it was born.

"She is in surgery right now." Oliver's voice broke as none of his words can continue. He wants to go back in time. He wants to start the day over. He wants to start her whole pregnancy over.

"Oliver Queen?" The doctor said as she came out. Oliver quickly got up and walked over to the female standing and waiting for what she has to say.

"How is my wife and the baby?"

"Your Wife is still in surgery, but we had to deliver your baby. Since she is 12 weeks premature she needs a lot of help and is located in the N.I.C.U. If you go up there a nurse will help you get washed up so you can go in their to visit her. All you will be aloud to do is look at her, but sometimes all a father needs is the steady beeping of the heart monitor to keep him calm so he knows for sure that his child is still alive. I will be back later to inform you more about your wife." The Doctor gave Oliver a sympathetic smile before she disappeared from his sight.

"Oliver," Oliver turned to see Thea standing at the hospital doorway with Moira by her side. He quickly ran over to them and hugged them tight.

"How are they?"

"The doctor just told me that she is still in surgery, and that they had to deliver our baby, she said that she is," Oliver paused, "She a baby girl, I am a dad to a baby girl." Thea nodded.

"Yeah I know. Congratulations." Oliver pulled away from his sister.

"I am going to go check on her. I need to see her."

Oliver goes up to the N.I.C.U. where he ends up scrubbing his skin and putting a hospital scrub on. Then the nurse leads him over to the incubator that contains the smallest baby he has ever seen.

The card said she weighed only 1 pound and 8 oz.

There was a tube down her throat helping her breath, and iv in her arm to help her eat, wires over her chest. There was more machinery than baby. Her skin was wrinkled with a tint of reddish purple, and it was so thin that you could see all of her veins.

Oliver sat down on the chair beside his daughters incubator never taking his eyes off of her.

"Hi, I'm your dad. You know you were not suppose to be here for another 12 weeks. Your mommy and I were planning on your being a lot bigger and lot more developed. Speaking of your mom she is going to be the best mother anyone can have. I hope you grow to be just like her." Tears started to fall down Oliver's cheeks as he spoke to his daughter right in front of him.

"Mr. Queen the doctor has news on your wife." Oliver quickly got up and exited the N.I.C.U. discarding his scrub in the bin that was marked for it.

"Mr. Queen your wife is out of surgery, but is not out of the woods yet. She is still in critical condition. She is in I.C.U. Recovering right now, but you are aloud to go visit her.

Oliver sat down beside his wives bed and held her hand. He brought it to his lips as he cried and kissed it.

"You need to hurry up and get better. We have a baby now. A daughter and she is precious. Although right now there are more wires then their is baby, it will get better. She will get stronger and I will be there for her every step of the way. I am taking care of her, now I need you to do that for yourself. She needs you. I need you. I can't raise a baby on my own.

**So I can take this story two different ways. One Laurel is the mom, but passes away and somewhere along his journey of raising his daughter alone he meets her and they fall in love in some romantic movie like way, or Felicity is the mom and it shows her development of getting better, what effects the accident has on her, how she feels about the whole thing. But I will warn you if you like the second one chapters will be less frequent because of all of the different things I will have to research so I can have a pretty accurate story. So tell me what you want. That is why I didn't mention who is "wife" is. I love it when readers get to help on the direction of the story, but don't really know how the story and direction is going to play out. okay any way comment follow like subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a while since I have updated this and I am truly sorry, I have re written it many times in notebooks while I have not had internet. Things have been tight in the world of money so I do apologize. I really hope you all enjoy this. **

The only thing Oliver Queen could do was playback the memory of the two cars colliding. He remembered hearing the sound of glass shattering, metal crunching, and Felicity screaming. Nothing was going how it was suppose to go. A drunk driver has ruined the picture that he and Felicity had envisioned when he had to rush her to the hospital because her water broke, or how they would be surprised together at what the gender of their child would be, or how they would take their daughter home together two days after she was born. The drunk driver that decided to drive ruined it all.

"Ollie," Oliver looked over to see the one and only Laurel Lance. Ever since Laurel found Tommy, and Oliver had found Felicity they had become close friends. She ran over and gave him a hug. Instead of talking, Oliver started to cry once more. Every hug he has received in the past three days have never even came close to the warm embraces Felicity gave him. Every single one felt cold and unsatisfying.

"How is Felicity doing?"

"She has not woken up yet if that is what you are asking?" Oliver took his hand and wiped away his tears after he pulled away from Laurels embrace. "Where is Tommy at?"

"He had to finish up somethings for his father, and then he is going to fly home." Oliver rose and straightened up a little bit.

"I need to go check up on my daughter. She needs me right now." Oliver was trying to take a step but all he could do was sit back down as the their rose back up to his eyes.

"Ollie you have a daughter that is nothing to cry about." Oliver shook his head.

"You don't understand Laurel. I feel helpless. I can't even hold my daughter right now. I can't feed her. She has to be fed through a tube. She has to breathe through a tube. Right now she is also without a mother. They don't know if Felicity is going to make it. No one does. She has been unconscious for three days all because some drunk decided to drive even though he was in no condition too. He ripped away everything Felicity and I had envisioned since the day we found out she was pregnant all because he was reckless. I should be the one in their position right now. Felicity should still be pregnant, she should still be awake and alive."

"So what Oliver Felicity could be the one in your position. Worrying constantly whether you are going to make it or not. Putting all that stress on her baby. Oliver what happened happened, and right now there is nothing you can do to change that. You need to except that your daughter is in an incubator and you are not helpless. She needs all the support you can give her right now. The same thing goes when it comes to Felicity. She would not want you feeling all this hatred she would want you focusing on your daughter, and keeping yourself healthy. With that being said you need a shower because you smell like you have not had one in at least a week."

"It has been three days." Oliver mumbled.

"And while you are at it brush your teeth. It smells like something died in there." Oliver nodded his head.

"Thank you Laurel. I needed that." She smiled at him.

"If that speech didn't work I was going to slap you in that face and tell you to snap out of it." He gave small fake smile. "Oliver go home, get some rest clean yourself up and come back. You will be gone four hours tops. I will stay here and if there are any changes I will tell you. Don't you dare argue with me either. I am a lawyer and you know I will win this fight." Oliver nodded before standing up and walking away. He did not want to leave his family behind at the hospital but Laurel was right he was in no position to be there right now. Frankly he could smell himself and it was not pleasant at all.

"Mr. Queen we were wondering if before you go if you would fill out your daughter birth certificate."

Oliver looked down at the paper and took in a deep breath. Name. The name of his daughter.

~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

"So for a boy we have decided on Carson Theodore, so how about now we pick out names for a girl," Oliver looked down at Felicity and kissed her cheek as she flipped to the girls name portion of the book.

"Look there is Felicity," He watched as his wife rolled her eyes.

"No I will not name my own child after me. That is just weird and frankly very confusing." Felicity paused. "Ashley?"

Oliver quickly shook his head, "Too common."

"Brianna?" Felicity shook her head.

"Courtney?" They sat their for an hour throwing back names.

"Maybe we should take a break," Oliver said looking down at Felicity once more.

"Peyton," She said as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Peyton?" She nodded as Oliver smiled. "Peyton Queen. I like it."

"Look here the name Peyton means Royal," She giggled at the thought.

"We are really going to name our daughter Royal Queen?" Felicity smiled.

"That is what a queen is right, Royal. It fits. Plus her first name is not going to be royal it is just going to mean Royal." Felicity started to laugh as Oliver lightly started to tickle her.

"I love you," He said after he stopped tickling her.

"I love you too, now lets go get some food I am craving some ice cream."

~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback over~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver stared down at the Birth Certificate as he put down Peyton Nicole Queen. As he finished up filling out his daughters birth certificate he handed it back to the nurse, and headed back outside. He only had to leave for a minimum of four hours. He knew if he came any sooner than that Laurel would get after him. He would clean up, take a short name, try to eat, and then come back to his family. While physically he was okay, mentally he was drained.

**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys are happy with the outcome I will try to update sooner now that I have internet back. So Rate Review. Tell me how you like this story, and if you want I will make another kind of story like this except I can have it to where Laurel was the mom, she died, and somehow Felicity meets Oliver and his daughter for those who truly wanted it in that point of view.. Alright I hope to hear from you guys. Have a nice day! **


End file.
